Powerpunk'd
by RexPuffer
Summary: Just imagine how it would be if Ashton Kutcher were to Punk the Powerpuff Girls. It is short but the next ones will be longer if I have any ideas. Please Review.


Powerpunk'd Girls

Disclaimers: I do not own Punk'd or the Powerpuff Girls. I do own my original characters.

------------------------------------------------

"The city of Townsville… it is the city where the Powerpuff Girls are going to get Punk'd at." said Ashton Kutcher. "You see, these girls are not any ordinary girls. They got superpowers. One wrong move and we'll be Puff'd. But let's see whether we'll be Puff'd or not if we can't Punk them. I'm the only one there at the moment so the other citizens offered to help me Punk them. They are Professor Utonium, the girls' creator a.k.a. father, Miss Bellum and the Mayor. We had a hard time trying to have the Mayor act well since he was and still is a forgetful person according to Miss Bellum but I can't resist because I love the Powerpuff Girls, I'm one of their fans. It would be like the Professor will go out to get something. Instead, he would go around the house to alert the Mayor and Miss Bellum about the Punk. Miss Bellum would follow the Mayor just in case he screws up. Then the girls would go into the lab despite one of the most important rules given by their dad to see what was wrong. When the girls find out what broke, the Professor would show up and blame his daughters. When the Powerpuff Girls especially Buttercup would be like heck, I'll reveal myself. So, Blossom would be hard to Punk because she is the smartest one among her sisters. Buttercup on the other hand is going to be very tough but since I won't be there directly yet, it would go smoothly because she always listens to her dad, well, almost always. And there's Bubbles, my favorite Powerpuff Girl. She easily believes those around her but once you get her mad, she'll make you sad, seriously. All right, let's get this short show on the run. You're watching Punk'd." Ashton Kutcher looked at the computer.

The Powerpuff Girls were watching TV when the Professor got out of his lab basement.

"Okay girls, I'm going to go get something. I'll be back in a flash." said the Professor.

"Okay Professor." all 3 girls said at the same time.

When the Professor got out, he went around the house to the area which has another entrance to his lab basement. The Mayor and Miss Bellum were there.

"Okay Mayor, I want you to go into the lab and break an empty flask which I don't need anymore." said the Professor.

"Eh, why?" asked the Mayor.

"Mayor, have you forgotten that this was just to Punk the girls?" Miss Bellum reminded the Mayor.

"Eh, Punk who?" asked the Mayor, again.

"Never mind that, just do what I tell you to. Once you're done, quickly get out. Now go!" the Professor got out of sight.

The Mayor entered the lab basement and saw an empty flask. He was about to break it when Miss Bellum stopped him.

"Hold on Mayor. You should do it around its place, not here." said Miss Bellum.

"Oh, okay." the Mayor broke the empty flask made of glass.

The Mayor and Miss Bellum quickly got out of the lab basement to reunite with Ashton Kutcher.

"Blossom, what was that?" asked Bubbles who got startled.

"It sounds like it was coming from the basement." replied Blossom.

"Let's go check it out." said Buttercup.

"Wait, the Professor told us never to go to his lab on our own." Blossom reminded her tomboyish sister.

"But did you ever think that there would be exceptions at times like now for example?" Buttercup had a point.

Blossom sighed. She knew her sister was right so…

"All right, we'll all go together." Blossom ordered.

"Could it be a burglar?" Bubbles wondered.

"Bubbles, no burglars know about the lab at all." Blossom told Bubbles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." said Bubbles.

Ashton Kutcher was grinning from where he was along with Miss Bellum and the Mayor… who did not understand what was going on due to his forgetful problem.

"All right Professor, now!" said the Punker.

The Professor was holding a parcel and he entered his lab basement. He saw his daughters and began to act. He glared at them

"Girls, why are you down here?" asked the Professor 'angrily'.

Before the girls could explain, the Professor noticed the broken empty flask.

"You broke one of my flasks!" the Professor exclaimed.

"No Professor, we did not do it!" Blossom tried to explain.

"I thought I told you never ever to come down here on your own! Are you disobeying me or something?" asked the Professor in an 'angry' way.

"But Professor…" Bubbles could not explain as well when he cut her off.

"No buts! I want you to clean up this mess or else you girls will be grounded for a week with no TV!" the Professor 'scolded' them.

"We didn't break the flask! Honest!" all 3 girls pleaded at the same time.

"If we want to do so, we would have broken more than one!" Buttercup cried.

"All right, all right, things are spicing up! Let's go!" Ashton Kutcher quickly got off his seat.

"You're saying that it fell off by itself?" the Professor continued, with the parcel still in his hand.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup found it hopeless to convince their creator and felt like crying when…

"All right Professor, we're outside the house. We're going to use your new entrance to the lab basement. Let them open the parcel." said Ashton Kutcher.

The Professor continued to play along.

"Girls, before going back up, open up this parcel." said the Professor who handed them the parcel.

The Powerpuff Girls were confused. That is when they slowly opened the parcel and saw a note.

"What the…" Blossom takes out the note.

"What is it?" asked Bubbles.

"What does it say?" Buttercup was curious.

Ashton Kutcher showed up just in time along with the Mayor and Miss Bellum behind the Powerpuff Girls.

"You just got Punk'd!" the Professor declared.

"What??" the Powerpuff Girls all said at the same time.

The note said: _You just got PUNK'D_. The girls turned to look behind them.

"Ha! I got you girls! I Punk'd the 3 of you!" said Ashton.

"Aw!!! Professor!" the girls all said out loud at the Professor then hugged him and Kutcher.

All of them laughed after that.

"I knew that something was not right!" Buttercup snapped her fingers. "But I got to admit, you're good Ashton!" he knocked fist with him.

"I was and always will be good. But I did fail some though. Nevertheless, I will always be a good Punker." Ashton smiled.

"So may we know who you're going to Punk next?" asked Blossom.

"Would it be Michael Jackson? Or would it be Chris Jericho?" Bubbles' asked as well.

"Well… you'll eventually know soon, I promise." Ashton adjusted his cap. "Well, nice meeting you guys. I have to go now. Oh, and thanks for the autograph Powerpuff Girls!" said Kutcher from his car.

"Goodbye Ashton!" the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, the Mayor and Miss Bellum all waved goodbye.

Ashton Kutcher hit the accelerator and off he goes.

"Wow, what a day! So for the very first time, the Powerpuff Girls got Punk'd! Thanks to Ashton Kutcher! Hm… he's good indeed." said the Narrator.

---------------------------------------

Blossom! Commander and the Leader!

Bubbles! She is the Joy and the Laughter!

Buttercup! And she's the toughest Fighter!

Powerpuff just got Punk'd!

They got Punk'd, all 3 of them got Punk'd.

They might get Punk'd again, the Powerpuff Girls!

They got Punk's, all 3 of them got Punk'd.

They might get Punk'd again, the Powerpuff Girls!

Powerpuff!


End file.
